warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:Fox111/Кратко о Pax East Panel 2016
center 'Новый Варфрейм: Фейри' *имеет бабочек, острых как бритва, которые находятся на руках, юбке и в других местах *базовая концепция этого Варфрейма принадлежит Ребекки *она имеет способность уменьшать себя в размерах *также имеет пассивку "Цветущая Пыльца", которая создает некую гравитацию, при использовании "bullet jump" дающая бафф для остальных игроков в команде *имеет одну из форм, связанную с "плавающей"\летающей способностью *релиз в 19 обновлении thumb|center|750px 'Вобан Прайм' *релиз Вобан Прайма может сопровождаться некоторыми небольшими изменениями в геймплее за него *Вобан Прайм вероятно будет легче заполучить, чем обычного Вобана *релиз в конце весны *в ролике можно увидеть и нвое оружие: Фрагор Прайм и Акстилетто Прайм, которые войдут в прайм-доступ (датамайнинг подтверждает это). Ролик можно посмотреть ниже Вобан прайм(1).jpg|вобан прайм Захват-2.jpg|вобан прайм 6gw4WHF.jpg|вобан прайм akstilettoprimee.jpg|акстилетто прайм Трейлер Вобан Прайм 'Новый ивент\квест - Rathoom' *испытание Гринир в поединке *арена на которой вы сможете бросить вызов Гринирским Чемпионам *этот ивент будет свзяан со Стальным Меридианом - это может послужить началом квестам, связанных с другими Синдикатами *после прохождения арены, союзный Синдикат свяжется с вами thumb|center|750px 'Владеющие Разумом' *новый вид Разумных - в экзокостюме\броне *единственный способ побороть их - новая разработка в системе Фокуса *часть наград из этих экзокостюмов будет процедурно-сгенерированым "оружием-рукой" *это позволит ввести в игру новый уровень сложности энд-гейм-контента для хай-энд-игроков thumb|center|750px 'Конклав-режим "Лунаро"' *новая спортивная игра, которая введет новую игровую механику (скорее всего базируется на принципах Rocket League) *альтернативный способ заработать рейтинг\очки репутации, не участвуя в обычных пвп-режимах *новое экпириенс и фан-дополнение в привычной игре. Видео ниже Ry5N9di.png|лунаро zE1nf4T.jpg|лунаро j6qofOP.jpg|лунаро Новый конклав-режим "Лунаро" '"Вопросы и ответы"' *на данный момент нету никаких планов по реворку Оберона, но рано или поздно все варфремы получать повторный "ремонт" *карта в миссиях получит обновление в 19 обновлении, чтобы улучшить и облегчить навигацию *новый квест, связанный со Стражем, поможет новичкам в прохождении миссиий *Джеф рассмотрит возможность добавить "атаки голыми руками", как в ходе миссии по спасению из плена Зануки *все Варфреймы получат делюкс-скины рано или поздно *с новой Звездной картой (StarChart 3.0) появится возможность регулировать сложность некоторых узлов, также от сложности будет зависеть и награда *разработчикам нравится добавлять новые "блоки" к старым тайлсетам локаций *шли разговоры о новом Кинжале и стойке для него в следующем квесте *также разработчикам хочется добавить новую стойку для Тонфы *разработчики очень хотят добавить предметы Тенноген на консоли и это произойдет рано или поздно, все упирается в некоторые "юридические вопросы" *заражение на Орбитере связано с новым квестом\геймплейной системой *миграция с консолей на ПК невозможна из-за юридических ограничений *есть около 10-15 варфреймов, разработанных сообществом, которые разработчики хотели бы добавить в игру *у Кубрау появится возможность свободно передвигаться по кораблю в следующем обновлении 'Другие значимые вещи' *Был представлен трейлер с расширенной версией одной из композиций саундтрека "Второго Сна". Можно ознакомиться в видео ниже Расширенная версия одной из композиций "Второго Сна" *Хрома был самым сложным для моделирования Варфреймом, Эквинокс не уступает ему в этом *с технической точки зрения, Мираж является "убийцей стабильности\производительности игры" *концепт Мумии-тематики принадлежит Глену 'Самые-самые' *самый высокий из Фреймов - Лимбо *самый низкий из фреймов (наверное у большинства пришли на ум - Мэг и Нова, но нет) - Тринити *самые часто используемые способности в 2016 году - "Шок" Вольта и "Осквернить" Некроса *самый часто скрафченный фрейм в 2016 году - Локи Прайм *самый дорогой предмет в торговле - Заряженный патронник (голдовый) *самое часто скрафченное мили-оружие в 2016 году - Кронус 'Тизер нового синематик-квеста "Внутренняя Война" '(судя по-всему квест расскажет о сестрах - Королевах-Близнецах): Примерный транскрипт: ''- "I'm afraid, Sister. The Conjunction draws near". (Мне страшно, Сестра. Сопряжение близится)'' ''- "Hush, Worm. Let the Beast do there work" (Тише, Червь. Дай Зверю доделать свою работу)'' ''- "But... The Dreamers has awakened. They will come for us" (Но... Спящие пробудились. Они придут за нами)'' ''- "Yes, they will. Like the answer to our prayers" (Да, они придут. Как ответ на наши молитвы)'' Тизер "Внутреняя Война" Warframe Highlights – PAX East 2016 Реакция Стива и Ребекка на фразу "Варфрейм, как Дестини, только лучше" P.S И когда все это выйдет? Ответ в видео ниже: What is Soon™? thumb|center|500px thumb|center|750px Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Новости сообщества